Más que amigos HHr
by JaNnYtA
Summary: Harry, tras despertar de la batalla final, analiza su vida y el cómo sería esta si no tuviera a Hermione a su lado. En respuesta al desafío #59 del foro LPDF. Espero les guste...


**N/A: **Hola... aquí estoy denuevo con otra historia. Esta vez, es en respuesta a un desafío en el foro LPDF, el desafío consiste en que Harry o Hermione, se plantea el cómo serían sus vidas si no fuesen amigos. La verdad es que no estoy muy convencida de haber logrado el propósito, de igual forma me inspiré en esa idea y este es el resultado. Los invito a leerla y a que dejen sus opiniones y si les gusta, pasense por el foro "La Pareja del Fénix" y votan por mi historia una vez se inicie el periodo de votación.

Y para aquellos que se preguntan por el próximo capítulo de "Harry, ayúdame por favor", les cuento que aún estoy en periodo de evaluaciones, pero ya comencé a pasarla en limpio, por lo que espero muy pronto publicar.

Un beso, espero les guste esta nueva propuesta H/Hr.

**

* * *

**

**Más que amigos**

Abrió sus ojos lentamente, aún se sentía cansado; no recordaba cuándo, ni cómo había llegado a esa habitación. La blanca habitación en la que se encontraba le pareció algo familiar, pero no estaba del todo seguro; de pronto, fugaces imágenes de una batalla pasaron por su mente, no pudo evitar sentir que su corazón se oprimía al recordar aquellos sucesos. ¿Cuánto tiempo atrás habrán ocurrido aquellos hechos?

Se removió incómodo en la delgada cama en la que reposaba, trató de moverse para poder sentarse y buscar sus lentes, pero un leve peso le dificultaba el libre movimiento. Con sus manos, palpó cuidadosamente aquel bulto que reposaba sobre su pecho, sus manos lo primero que tocaron fue al parecer una espalda, una pequeña y cálida espalda; Harry supo que se trataba de una mujer, pero aún no sabía de quién podía tratarse. Un frío presentimiento cruzó por su pecho al pensar que quizás aquella mujer fuese Ginny, por lo que movió bruscamente su brazo derecho para tener acceso a la cabeza de aquella mujer, él conocía muy bien la sensación al tacto de los cabellos de la pelirroja, pero en esos momentos lo que menos le apetecía era tenerla cerca de él, pues él aún no olvidaba todo el daño que le había hecho Ginny a su mejor amiga Hermione. Él no creía a la pelirroja cuando aseguraba que todo aquello lo había hecho bajo el efecto de un _Imperius_, pero, ¿cómo creerle aquello si él mismo la había visto hablando "secretamente" con Malfoy?

El rostro de su amiga castaña se materializó en su mente, pudo verla cuando esta le sonreía alegre por haber derrotado al Lord Oscuro, pero tan repentina como vino esa sonrisa, la misma desapareció, convirtiéndose en una grotesca mueca de dolor, recorrió con su mirada el salón, buscando afanosamente la mano que había lanzado aquel imperdonable hechizo. En un extremo del Gran comedor, se encontraba Ginny Weasley, con la varita alzada y una temible mirada que acompañaba con una malévola risa que era seguida de imparables _Crucios_. No supo de donde sacó las fuerzas para llegar cerca de Hermione e interponerse entre ella y la pelirroja, evitando así prolongar el dolor en su castaña amiga. Blandió su varita y lanzó un potente _Expelliarmus _a la pelirroja, logrando que esta saliera despedida hasta una de las paredes y quedara inconciente. Harry vio como varias cabezas pelirrojas corrían en dirección a la menor de los Weasley y lo miraban con cierto terror, sin embargo, él corrió rápidamente hasta su amiga, la envolvió en el más dulce de los abrazos y mientras le pedía una y otra vez perdón, todo se volvió negro y ya no recordaba nada más, hasta despertar en aquella blanca habitación, con el cuerpo de una mujer durmiendo en su pecho.

Su mano por fin llegó hasta la cabellera de aquella mujer, al tocar aquellas desordenadas hebras, sintió tanta felicidad que estaba seguro podría hacer el más poderoso de los _Patronus_, en su pecho, reposaba ella, Hermione, su amiga de tantos años, su compañera incondicional, aquella que luchó mano a mano con él para derrotar a Voldemort, sin ella jamás lo hubiera logrado.

La sonrisa que cubría su rostro desapareció drásticamente al imaginar que hubiese ocurrido si ella no hubiese sobrevivido la batalla, nuevamente el dolor de perderla por culpa de Ginny lo invadió, sin duda alguna, su vida sin Hermione Granger no tenía sentido alguno, pues nadie más que ella lo conocía tan bien o mejor que él mismo, era ella la única que lo comprendía, la única que se atrevía a decirle en la cara todas las verdades, por muy dolorosas que estas fueran, ella, ella era la única que ocupaba un sincero pedazo en su corazón.

Las conclusiones a las que llegó, fueron que si Hermione Granger no fuese su amiga, él no sería Harry Potter Evans "el niño que vivió y derrotó a Lord Voldemort", si no que sería Harry Potter Evans "el niño que vivió, pero no lo suficiente para derrotar a Lord Voldemort", rió frente a aquellas ocurrencias, pero sin duda alguna, era la más sincera verdad, sin Hermione Granger en su vida, él no era nadie, porque ella lo era todo para él de la misma forma en que él, lo era todo para ella.

Continuó acariciando aquella mata castaña, que ya no era tan abultada como hace algunos años, cuando la conoció. Sintió que su amiga se movía perezosa en la cama, se hizo el dormido y esperó a que ella despertara completamente, sólo abrió los ojos cuando sintió la mirada de la chica clavada en él. Abrió los ojos, saboreando el momento, pues sabía que eso era lo que su amiga esperaba. Ella, al notarlo abrir los ojos, tomó rápidamente las gafas del chico y se las acercó al tiempo que esbozaba la mejor de sus sonrisas y vio gustosa que él se la devolvía.

- Sin duda, esta es la mejor forma de despertar- dijo Harry sonriendo frente a la dichosa castaña.

- ¿Por qué lo dices Harry?- preguntó sonrojada ella.

- Por que un ángel velaba mis sueños y luego yo, velé los sueños de aquel ángel- decía él a la vez que la acercaba hasta sí jalándola de una mano.

Hermione lo miraba extrañada, no estaba segura de entender lo que él quería decir, pero algo en su interior le decía que aquel ángel, era ella. Harry la obligó tiernamente a través de gestos a que se acostara junto a él en la cama y girándose un poco, logró quedar frente a su rostro, la miró directamente a los ojos y pudo notar aquel brillo alegre que cada día le daba fuerzas para continuar la lucha contra Voldemort, pero ahora aquel brillo, le daba fuerzas para hacer algo que ansiaba hace mucho, ser feliz, y tomando el valor que aquellos marrones ojos le transmitían, acercó sus labios a los de Hermione y la besó tiernamente, esperando que ella no lo rechazara, pero sus besos fueron correspondidos. Cuando se separaron, ambos se sonrieron y se miraron a los ojos, sólo eso bastó para que se dijeran sin necesidad de palabras, que lo de ellos, siempre fue algo más que una amistad.

FIN


End file.
